25 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Frasier (92) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Czarodziejska Góra 09.05 W miejskim parku: Lekcje francuskiego 09.10 Mama i ja: Biedronka - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Czworokąt (O quatrilho) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Brazylia 1995, reż. Fabio Barreto, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Bruno Campos, Alexandre Paternost (50 min) 11.00 Róg Wojskiego - magazyn łowiecki 11.20 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.40 U siebie - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (337) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej 13.40 Pan Rysio w Jedynce - program dla dzieci 13.45 Zwierzęta świata: Szkoła przetrwania (5/6): Wodne dzieci (1) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) (powt.) 14.10 Pan Rysio w Jedynce - program dla dzieci 14.15 W rajskim ogrodzie: Kwiaty Kostaryki - program przyrodniczy 14.35 Najsłodsze morze świata (4) - reportaż Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 We własnym domu - magazyn 15.30 Raj: Chrześcijańska Szkoła pod Żaglami w Ziemi Świętej - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (338) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1119) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.30 Pegaz miesiąca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Czarodziejski fotel - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (21 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Dotyk zła (Hands of a Stranger) (4-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Armand Assante, Blair Brown, Beverly D'Angelo, Michael Lerner (48 min) 21.05 Czas na dokument: Dwie Świątynie w Moskwie - film dokumentalny 21.40 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.05 PRL w kryminale: Zapis zbrodni - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1974, reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Wacław Radecki, Jerzy Bończak, Tomasz Neuman (85 min) 00.30 Pop Kanał (powt.) 00.55 Skandal Metawizyjny czyli filozofia dla każdego (1): Proste pytania (powt.) 01.20 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 01.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (223): Powrót męża - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 07 zgłoś się (14/20): Skok śmierci - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Ewa Florczak, Zdzisław Tobiasz (70 min) 10.15 Na dobre i na złe (23,24): Męska decyzja, Upadek - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski/Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (100 min) (powt.) 12.00 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) (powt.) 12.35 Przygody Animków - serial animowany, USA (45 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 13.20 Śląska laba (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.10 Anatol (21/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (22 min) (dubbing) 14.35 Zgrana chata - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Fitness Club (11/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (26 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-99, reż. Victor Lobl, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Celeste Holm, Sarah Schaub, Ossie Davis (44 min) 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 Katecheza dla rodaków (1): Wojciechowym szlakiem 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Wieczór muzyczny Dwójki: Chopin jakiego nie znamy: Chopin i romantyzm 20.05 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny tak - 0-70025055, nie - 0-70025022 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (15) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 (stereo) 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Urszula Dudziak, Bronisław Cieślak 22.55 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Sierpniowe wieloryby (The Whales of August) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1987, reż. Lindsay Anderson, wyk. Bette Davies, Lillian Gish, Vincent Price, Ann Sothern (87 min) 00.25 Studio sport: Kronika ME w podnoszeniu ciężarów - Sofia 2000 00.50 Wieczór artystyczny: Kazimierz Malewicz - film dokumentalny W. Bryt./Francja 1997 01.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (171,172/235) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Willi Messerschmitt - pionier lotnictwa - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Pod Bałtykiem - reportaż 15.40 Rodno ziemia - magazyn kaszubski 16.00 Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Pomorzanin Roku 17.00 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 17.30 Regiony - program publicystyczny 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Relacja z pokazów mody wiosenno-letniej 18.50 Wtorkowe Studio Niepełnosprawnych 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (52 min) 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (331) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.25 Dwa światy (15/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) 09.50 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1978, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Stanisław Tym, Ewa Wiśniewska (98 min) (powt.) 11.30 W dowód przyjaźni: Marcel Prawy - reportaż Atheny Savidis (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Tomasz Tomaszewski - stuprocentowa prawda - program Piotra Słowikowskiego 12.45 Klan (331) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Warszawska Parafia Kościoła Starokatolickiego Mariawitów - reportaż Jerzego Lubacha 13.25 Dalej robię swoje - jubileuszowi goście Wojciecha Młynarskiego (powt.) 14.10 Bamberska pieśń - poznańskie kuranty - film dokumentalny Piotra Zarębskiego i Jacka Indelaka (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Współcześni wojownicy - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (15/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Historyłki warszawskie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (331) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajka o trzech smokach (2) - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Dekalog 1 - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (54 min) 21.00 Dalecy-Bliscy - magazyn publicystyczny 21.30 Fronda: Milicja - magazyn publicystyczny 22.00 Polska - Świat 2000: Marek Edelman - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (331) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Bajka o trzech smokach (2) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dekalog 1 - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (54 min) 03.00 Dalecy-Bliscy - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.30 Fronda: Milicja - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.00 Polska - Świat 2000: Marek Edelman - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron - serial anim. 7.25 Tom i Jerry Kids - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Alto, allo - serial 8.30 Wysoka fala - serial 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial 12.00 Najdroższy tatuś (1) - serial 12.30 Idź na całość 13.30 Na planie - Świat według Kiepskich 14.00 4x4 14.30 Macie, co chcecie 15.00 Faceci w czerni - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 16.45 Alvaro - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia - telenowela 20.00 Graczykowie (21) - serial 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Bogate biedaki - komedia USA (1993) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Bumerang 23.55 Super Express TV 0.10 Meandry prawa- serial (kod.) 1.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Anna - telenowela 6.55 Telesklep 7.15 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.40 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial anim. 8.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 8.25 Maska - serial anim. 8.50 Telesklep 9.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności - serial 12.55 Miasteczko (5) - serial 13.25 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial anim. 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 15.10 Magazyn NBA 15.40 Pełna chata - serial 16.10 TVN Fakty 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacyjny 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności - serial 20.30 Szpieg, który mnie kochał - film sens. ang. (1977), wyk. Roger Moore, Barbara Bach, Curt Jurgens, Richard Kiel, Caroline Munro, Walter Gotell 22.50 Cela nr - reportaż 23.20 TVN Fakty 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Wojacy na medal - serial 24.00 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.30 Mecz NBA 1.30 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (16) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (16) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (16) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (31,32) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (17) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (17) - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (17) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (17) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (33,34) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (17) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min 20.40 Ally McBeal (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (45 min) 21.35 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Niech zwycięży najlepszy (May the Best Man Win) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Michael McCarthy; wyk. Michael Nouri, Lee Van Cleef, Alan Pierce, Pamela Perry, John Hussey, Russel Savadier (96 min) 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (17) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 00.25 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 00.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 08.00 Blue Skies - komedia muzyczna, USA 1946, reż. Stuart Heisler, wyk. Bing Crosby, Fred Astaire, Karolyn Grimes, Frank Faylen (104 min) 09.40 Zawrót głowy (Vertigo) - thriller, USA 1958, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, Barbara Bel, Tom Helmore (120 min) 11.45 Teleshopping 12.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.30 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Exosquad, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.15 Perła (144) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.05 Izabella (6) - telenowela, Peru 1999, wyk. Ana Colchero, Christian Meier, Teddy Guzman, Concha Cueto (45 min) 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 20.55 Słodkie serce (Baby Cakes) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Ricki Lake, Craig Sheffer, Betty Buckley, John Karlen (100 min) 22.40 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 23.30 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.55 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Słodkie serce (Baby Cakes) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989, reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Ricki Lake, Craig Sheffer, Betty Buckley, John Karlen (100 min) (powt.) HBO 07.20 Śmierć na etacie - film dokumentalny 08.05 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 09.45 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 10.10 Żelazna wola (Iron Will) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Mackenzie Austin, Kevin Spacey, David Ogden Stiers, August Schellenburg (105 min) 12.00 Niebo pod kontrolą (Blackout Effect) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Charles Martin Smith, Leslie Hope, Lorraine Toussaint (86 min) 13.30 Na planie filmu Miasto Aniołów - reportaż 13.50 Rąbek duszy (A Little Bit of Soul) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Peter Duncan, wyk. Geoffrey Rush, Frances O'Connor, Heather Mitchell, David Wenham (80 min) 15.15 Klienci z Los Angeles (L.A. Johns) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Thomas Calabro, Brittney Powell, John Terry, Curtis Armstrong (86 min) 16.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Val Kilmer - magazyn filmowy 17.15 Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Thewlis, BD Wong, Mako (136 min) 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Głosy w ciemności (Nightmare Man) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jimmy Kaufman, wyk. Lee Horsley, Margot Kidder, Jan Rubes (94 min) 21.40 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 23.20 Objazd (Detour) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Michael Madsen, Gary Busey, James Russo (84 min) 00.50 Misja ziemia - powietrze (Surface Ace to Air) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Roney McDonald, wyk. Michael Madsen, Chad McQueen (89 min) 02.20 Przypadkowy pasażer (The Pass) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Kurt Voss, wyk. William Forsythe, James Le Gros, Elizabeth Pena, Jamie Kennedy (90 min) 03.50 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Val Kilmer - magazyn filmowy 04.20 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.50 Drugi dzień świąt (On the Second Day of Christmas) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. James Frawley, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Mark Ruffalo, David Hewlett, Lauren Suzanne Pratt (120 min) Planete 07.00 Wielkie wystawy: Kolekcja Ludwika XIV 07.25 Powrót do Samarkandy (4-ost.): W Uzbekistanie 08.25 Delfin dla morza stworzony 09.20 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Londynu do Arkadii 10.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (65) 11.10 Jidysz, Jidysz 12.05 Osiedla komunalne (1/2) 13.30 Opowiemy wam... o Brazylii. Carlos Mariguela 13.50 Dwie twarze Petera Lorre'a 14.50 Ginące kultury (3/13): Plemię Ibo z Nigerii 15.20 Prekursorzy (3/12): Latające skrzydła Jacka Northropa 16.10 Albert Einstein: Jak widzę świat 17.10 Przedsionek raju (3-ost.) 18.05 Pocałunki jak pomarańczowy sorbet 18.55 Robotnicy z wizą H - 2 20.00 Trasa (4/8) 20.30 Ludzie pełni życia (2/6): Silni i sprawni 21.30 Oblicze Ameryki z lat kryzysu 22.30 Na tropach przyrody: Oblicza Afryki 23.00 Żona Jowisza 00.10 Rosiński 00.40 Pożegnanie z przeszłością TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (171,172/235) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Willi Messerschmitt - pionier lotnictwa - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Varius Manx: Zanim zrozumiesz - koncert 16.25 Kronika - flesz 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Magazyn rodzinny 17.00 Na granicy prawa - program publicystyczny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Pejzaż regionalny - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.35 Universitas - magazyn dla studentów 18.50 Gość TV Kraków 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (52 min) 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (171,172/235) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Willi Messerschmitt - pionier lotnictwa - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Muzyczna niedziela 16.15 Uciechy spod strzechy 16.35 Indianie Północnoamerykańscy - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Reportaż 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.40 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (52 min) 23.50 Program na środę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Teleskop 08.10 Medycyna i ty - magazyn 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (171,172/235) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Willi Messerschmitt - pionier lotnictwa - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Kwadrat akademicki 16.10 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.20 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Sport: I liga żużla 17.15 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Oto moto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Mediagraf 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.40 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (52 min) 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia: Król bieszczadzkiej puszczy - felieton 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana (171,172/235) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Willi Messerschmitt - pionier lotnictwa - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 (WP) Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 (WP) Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Taki mi się snuje Kraków 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 16.00 Poza miastem - magazyn rolniczy 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Oczekiwanie - reportaż 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów 17.30 Studio Krosno - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (52 min) 23.50 Program na środę TVP Regionalna 07.00 Pug i Zero (23/26) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Zobacz to (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Niezapomniana (171,172/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 Willi Messerschmitt - pionier lotnictwa - film dokumentalny 11.45 Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 12.05 Bliżej sztuki - program edukacyjny 12.25 Zwierzaki - film przyrodniczy 12.35 Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - reportaż 13.00 Taki mi się snuje Kraków 13.30 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 Eastenders (22/130) - telenowela 15.00 Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 Pug i Zero (23/26) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Rytmy buszu (20/26) - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Niezapomniana (171,172/235) - telenowela 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders (22/130) - telenowela 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (4/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mikołaj Radwan, Radosław Pazura (52 min) 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Bryza 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.00 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.35 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Niech zwycięży najlepszy (May the Best Man Win) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Michael McCarthy; wyk. Michael Nouri, Lee Van Cleef, Alan Pierce, Pamela Perry, John Hussey, Russel Savadier (96 min) 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 00.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 06.40 Sport - Express 06.50 Starcie (powt.) 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.00 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Magazyn sportowy 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.35 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Niech zwycięży najlepszy (May the Best Man Win) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Michael McCarthy; wyk. Michael Nouri, Lee Van Cleef, Alan Pierce, Pamela Perry, John Hussey, Russel Savadier (96 min) 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 00.25 VIP - wydarzenia i ciekawostki 00.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.55 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.25 Program na środę 02.30 Infokanał TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.00 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 17.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.35 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Niech zwycięży najlepszy (May the Best Man Win) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Michael McCarthy; wyk. Michael Nouri, Lee Van Cleef, Alan Pierce, Pamela Perry, John Hussey, Russel Savadier (96 min) 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 00.25 Program publicystyczny 00.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 08.00 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.10 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.20 Faraon (2-ost.) - dramat historyczny, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen (96 min) 10.00 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 10.10 Światełko do nieba - reportaż 10.15 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Opowieść o dwóch kociakach - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Charlie Chaplin 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Komentarz sportowy 11.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 12.00 Życie Jezusa - film religijny 13.00 Ta nasza młodość 13.15 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy - reportaż 13.55 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 14.00 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Siano z witaminami - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.20 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Zamki i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 W teatrze - komedia 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Wiadomości sportowe 18.10 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.30 Magazyn wędkarski 19.00 Pozwólmy im przeżyć - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Przygody misia Colargola, Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, Opowieść o dwóch kociakach - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Wojna i pokój (3) - film historyczny, Rosja 1967, reż. Siergiej Bondarczuk, wyk. Ludmiła Sawielijewa, Wiaczesław Tichonow, Wiktor Stanicyn (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.05 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 23.30 Magazyn wędkarski 23.50 Czy wiesz... - serial popularnonaukowy 00.10 Muzyka na dobranoc 00.50 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 11.00 Kolorowy dom - serial komediowy 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom - serial animowany 14.15 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Redakcja katolicka 16.15 Masked Rider - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules - serial przygodowy 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami - serial komediowy 17.45 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży 19.50 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 20.40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy 21.35 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Niech zwycięży najlepszy (May the Best Man Win) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Michael McCarthy; wyk. Michael Nouri, Lee Van Cleef, Alan Pierce, Pamela Perry, John Hussey, Russel Savadier (96 min) 23.50 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 00.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.40 Informacje TV-51 i Sport 01.55 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy Pro 7 06.05 Galileo (powt.) 06.25 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.45 taff (powt.) 07.40 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 08.05 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 08.30 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 09.00 Mamuśki - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 09.30 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 10.00 Andreas Türck Lovestories (powt.) 10.50 Talk, Talk, Talk (powt.) 11.20 Jaś Fasola. Nadciąga totalny kataklizm (Bean) - komedia, USA 1997 (powt.) 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1989 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 21.15 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 22.20 Luksusowy hotel - za kulisami Adlonu - reportaż 22.50 Pamięć absolutna - serial SF, USA 1998 23.40 Morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1995 00.30 Świadek (Midnight Witness) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Peter Foldy, wyk. Paul Johansson, Maxwell Caulfield, Karen Moncrieff, Jan-Michael Vincent (90 min) 02.00 MAX (powt.) 02.25 Świat cudów (powt.) 03.10 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.05 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.55 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 09.30 Góra Dantego (Dante's Peak) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 11.30 Pojedynek uczenia z nauczycielem - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Medicopter 117 - liczy się każde życie - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998 21.45 W imieniu prawa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 22.15 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 1982/83 23.15 Magnum - serial kryminalny, USA 1983/88 00.10 Wiadomości 00.40 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 (powt.) 01.10 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 (powt.) 01.35 Nie igra się z miłością - serial komediowy, USA 1995 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.10 Expolsiov - Weekend (powt.) Rtl 2 05.35 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 08.35 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 09.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 (powt.) 10.00 Call TV - teleturniej 12.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.05 Melrose Place - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992/99 17.00 Prawie jak w domu - serial komediowy, USA 1991/93 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.05 Najgłupsze przestępstwa na świecie - program dokumentalny 22.05 Exklusiv: Gorące dziwczyny i zimne piwo - Wielkanoc na plaży - reportaż 22.55 Die Redaktion Spezial - magazyn reporterów 00.00 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.00 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 01.40 Więzy krwi (Kindred: The Embrace) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 02.30 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 03.25 Vai alla grande - komedia erotyczna, Włochy 1983, reż. Salvatore Samperi, wyk. Lara Wendel, Massimo Ciavarro, Angelo Cannavacciolo, Paolo Baroni (77 min) (powt.) 05.05 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Świadkowie wieku (powt.) 10.05 Historia moich obrazów - miniatury kulturalne 10.15 Magazyn europejski - magazyn informacyjny 10.35 Impresje z podróży na Sycylię - film dokumentalny 10.45 Mobbing - film dokumentalny 11.30 Nowości austriackiego filmu - magazyn 12.15 Spojrzenia na kraj: Stare gospody Karyntii - film dokumentalny 12.45 Rozśpiewana Austria - magazyn folklorystyczny 13.30 Radość podróżowania: Maledywy - magazyn 14.00 Karyntia - od Karaibów do Alp - film dokumentalny 14.30 Muzyka dla Was - koncert życzeń MDR 16.10 Kolejowe impresje - miniatury krajoznawcze 16.15 Wyścig na Księżyc - film dokumentalny 17.00 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Migawki z Niemiec - program dokumentalny 18.00 Stresująca praca na cienkim lodzie - reportaż ZDF 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Hotel Mama (Hotel Mama) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995, reż. Gert Steinheimer, wyk. Diana Körner, Dietrich Mattausch, Michael Kessler, Nele Mueller-Stöfen (90 min) 21.45 Rendez-vous - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Werner Fuchs (15 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Zimny dreszcz (Cold Fever) - dramat psychologiczny, Islandia/USA 1995, reż. Fridrik Thor Fridriksson, wyk. Masatoshi Nagase, Lili Taylor, Fisher Stevens, Gisli Halldorsson (85 min) 23.50 A' propos filmu - magazyn filmowy 00.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.25 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.50 nano (powt.) 01.20 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.55 Zdobycie Jungfrau - film dokumentalny 02.30 Migawki z Niemiec (powt.) Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno - magazyn poranny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Klinika w Schwarzwaldzie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985 10.50 Lekarz z gór - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.35 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Żywioły - gniew natury - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Marlena - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Hotel Elfie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 20.15 Jakby Państwo zadecydowali? - program prawny 21.00 Jak nie ma, to się nie da... - reportaż 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Przyszłość religii - film dokumentalny 23.00 Dokument ZDF: O ryzyku i skutkach ubocznych... - film dokumentalny 23.30 Faust - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 00.30 Wiadomości 00.45 The History Channel: Wielka zaraza - magazyn historyczny 01.25 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 01.55 Spór o trzeciej (powt.) 02.45 Wiadomości 03.30 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.25 Straßenfeger 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn światowych trendów 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów: m.in. Eiffel 65 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 Planeta Viva: A'Teens - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 02.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku